


(with my feelings on fire) i guess i’m a bad liar

by jendeukie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukie/pseuds/jendeukie
Summary: Lisa thinks that fake dating Chaeyoung’s older sister to make her mom happy is a good idea.Spoiler: it isn't.





	(with my feelings on fire) i guess i’m a bad liar

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back after actual centuries????? 
> 
> Hello and welcome to this fic!
> 
> Fake Dating is one of my favourite tropes and I thought I should give it a try, hopefully I did a decent job.
> 
> English is not my first language so point out in the comments my mistakes so that I can correct them!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jendeukiesss) and ask me questions on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jendeukiesss)

"I have something to tell you."

Lisa looks up from her dinner when she catches the serious tone in Ten’s voice. With the corner of her eye, she sees her mom doing the same, "What is it, sweetie?"

Lisa waits patiently for her brother to say anything, but he just blushes under the attention and fans himself with his hands. He shakes his head and takes a sip of water, "Okay, I'm really doing this," he says, more to himself than to them, "I.. I have a boyfriend."

Lisa chokes on the rice she was about to swallow. Her little brother has a _what_?

She puts on her best threatening face and is about to say something, when she hears her mother shriek in joy. She turns to look at her so fast, flabbergasted by her betrayal, but her mother isn't even looking at her, no, she's staring at Ten with a sparkle in her eyes, “You do, sweetie?”

Ten nods, sighing in relief now that at least his mom seems to be okay with it, “Yeah,” he averts his gaze and blushes some more.

“And do we know him?” their mom asks him.

Ten nods, scratching the back of his neck, “It's actually.. Taeyong, Lisa’s dance team’s leader.”

Lisa chokes on air. Taeyong is doing _what_ with her little brother? Again, she's about to say something when her mother interrupts her, “That's amazing! He’s such a gentleman.”

Ten nods a few times, “He is.”

“How did you get together?” their mom inquires.

Lisa tunes out the rest of their conversation, not really wanting to know those things about her dance team leader. She’s in a daze, feeling like she just entered a parallel universe because this _cannot_ be happening. She’s pretty sure Ten is saying something about how he approached him at one of their combined dance practices and fuck it, Lisa _knew_ that those were a bad idea.

She’s ready to give Ten an earful on how dare he date someone when he’s so young, especially someone two years older, but then the words fall flat in her mouth when she turns to look at him. His eyes are sparkling, as he talks about how Taeyong took him on ten dates before kissing him, telling him that he didn't want to rush him into anything and that he had to be one hundred percent sure.

It's positive to say that Lisa has never seen her brother look happier than he does now. She hasn't seen him so full of life since their dad was still alive. Ten and their mom took it the hardest and they always smile halfway, the light in their eyes dull.

And it's in that moment, that Lisa decides that she'll do anything in her power to always keep them that happy. Even if that means allowing Ten to date her dance team leader.

“Are you angry?” Ten whispers, turning to look at her.

Lisa sighs and shakes her head, “If he makes you happy, then I'm happy, too.”

Ten looks moved and close to tears, but he’s still smiling brightly, “He makes me the happiest!”

“Then I have nothing to say,” Lisa smiles, reaching forward with her arm to mess his hair, “but as soon as he does something that hurts you even in the slightest, you tell me right away, okay?”

Ten nods, moving away from her hand and fixing his hair, “Of course I will.”

“Good,” Lisa nods.

Their mom smiles at them both.

 

Lisa doesn't think she's ever been in a more awkward situation before.

It's Sunday, so she's at home instead of at YG, and they're having dinner. The only thing is that there's a new addition at the dinner table. Sitting next to Ten there's Lee Taeyong, who's chatting happily with her mother.

Lisa looks down at her food and focuses on it. Even if she said he was okay with it, she doesn't fully approve of _him_ being his brother’s boyfriend. It's not personal, Lisa has nothing against Taeyong, it's just that she wouldn't be okay with _anyone_ dating Ten. No one deserves him. But, thinking about it, it's better that it's Taeyong rather than someone else. At least Lisa can keep an eye on him.

They're talking about his plans after high school, he's a third year after all, and how they will manage a long distance relationship, but Taeyong, ever the smooth talker, reassures them that they'll figure it out because he would rather _die_ than hurt Ten. Lisa’s mom is smiling like a kid on Christmas Day, so Lisa puts up with his bullshit.

Thankfully, the dinner doesn't last that long. After they eat, their mom seems insistent on embarrassing Ten to death so she decides that she just _has to_ show Taeyong Ten’s baby pictures. Ten complains loudly and Lisa washes the dishes.

When it's time for Taeyong to go, he hugs Lisa and thanks her for giving him permission to date her brother and tells her that he would never let her down. Lisa nods and hopes for him that that'll be the case, because Taeyong would be a dead man otherwise.

Ten walks Taeyong back to his car and they chat for a while on the porch, or, at least, Lisa is trying to convince herself of the fact that they're just chatting. Lisa sits on the couch next to her mom, who immediately scoots closer to her and rests her head on Lisa’s shoulder.

“I'm so happy,” she sighs.

Lisa smiles and caresses her hair, “I noticed.”

“You know..” her mom starts, looking up at her through her lashes, “I'm worried about you.”

“Why?” Lisa furrows her brows, confused.

“Well, Ten’s dating,” she explains, “your friends are dating, it feels like everyone is dating except for you. I always thought you'd be the first one to bring someone home.”

“It's fine,” Lisa shrugs, “I'm too busy with dancing, anyway.”

“You aren't, I know that you spend most of your time with Chaeyoung and Jisoo,” her mom smiles knowingly, “it's good to have friends, but it's even better to have a special someone.”

“Mom..” Lisa sighs.

“You're such a pretty girl,” her mom smiles as she scowls, “well, apart from when you make that face.”

“Mom!” she whines.

Her mom chuckles, then she turns serious again, “You know.. ever since you came out to me I've been scared that you wouldn't be accepted, but now I'm more worried about your loneliness.”

“I'm not lonely,” Lisa promises her.

“But you need something more than friends,” she insists, “I want you to be happy just from looking at someone, I want you to feel butterflies in your stomach.. aren't there cute girls at your school?”

“Mom, please,” Lisa begs.

“I know, honey, and I'm sorry,” she sighs, “I don't want you to think that I'm trying to pressure you into anything, I just want you to be as happy as Ten is right now.”

And it's in that moment that Lisa decides to do something, after seeing her so distressed, in the way that her mother should never be.

“I actually am,” Lisa confesses.

“Uh?” her mom asks.

“I am as happy as Ten,” Lisa continues, “I was lying earlier when I told you that I'm too busy to date. I haven't told you because it's new and I didn't want to take the spotlight off Ten, but I do have someone.”

“You do, honey?” her mom asks, eyebrows raised.

Lisa smiles at her and nods.

“Does she go to your school?” she wonders.

Lisa shakes her head, “No, she doesn't.”

“You know what?” her mom smiles, “bring her to dinner next Saturday, I'd love to meet her.”

“I have to see if she's free..” Lisa lies, “but we'll see.”

Her mom hugs her, “Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you.”

 

“You told you mom what?” Jisoo shrieks.

“I told her that I have a girlfriend,” Lisa sighs, “that's why I need your help.”

“You want us to find you a girlfriend in less than a week?” Chaeyoung asks, sceptical, “no offense, but if you haven't found one in eighteen years how do you expect us to find her in a week?”

“Jeez, thanks,” Lisa huffs, “that's not the point, I have to get a _fake_ girlfriend.”

“A fake girlfriend?” Jisoo echoes.

“Yeah,” Lisa shrugs, “I read it in one of Ten’s books once.”

“Why do you read Ten’s books?” Chaeyoung asks.

“That's not the point,” Lisa replies, “I need you to do me a favour, Jisoo.”

“Why just her?” Chaeyoung gets defensive.

“Sure, what is it?” Jisoo says instead, elbowing Chaeyoung in the ribs.

“I need you to.. uhm..” Lisa struggles to find the right words, then decides to just say it, “I need you to be my fake girlfriend.”

“No,” Chaeyoung simply retorts.

“Shut up, Chae,” Lisa says, “I wasn't asking you.”

“Lisa..” Jisoo sighs, “you do know that I'm Chaeyoung’s girlfriend, right?”

“Yeah,” Lisa huffs, “but it's just for a short while, then we'll pretend to break up.”

“Lisa,” Jisoo smiles kindly, “your mom knows about me and Chae.”

“Well, fuck,” Lisa laughs, “I'm fucked.”

“Can't you pretend that you broke up?” Chaeyoung asks.

“That'd be too obvious,” Jisoo points out.

After Lisa had a breakdown about the lie she told her mother for the whole Monday morning, she decided to take some action. So she went over to Chaeyoung’s house when she knew she'd found Jisoo because Jisoo was honestly the first person she'd thought of. Jisoo is nice and kind, the perfect girlfriend, her mother would've approved of her in a second. But it looks like she forgot an important detail.

Lisa collapses on Chaeyoung’s bed, “What do I do now?”

“Can't you ask that girl who has a crush on you?” Chaeyoung tries.

“Who?” Lisa asks, frowning.

“You know,” Chaeyoung shrugs, “that girl who always follows you around.”

“Yeri?” Lisa asks and Chaeyoung nods, “no, I told my mom that my girlfriend doesn't go to my school. And she doesn't have a crush on me.”

“Whatever you say,” Jisoo laughs.

“I'm serious,” Lisa insists, “she has a crush on Sooyoung. Ugh, why am I surrounded by taken gays?”

“What about Wendy?” Jisoo asks.

“I could try,” Lisa shrugs, taking her phone from her pocket and texting the girl. She receives a reply immediately after, “she says that she's sorry but her girlfriend doesn't like the idea. Fuck, why am I surrounded by useless gays?”

Jisoo laughs, “Don't worry, we'll find a solution.”

They all start to think about possible girls that they know, but there turns out to be a catch every time. At some point in their journey to despair, they hear the front door slam shut.

“Who is it?” Lisa asks.

Chaeyoung shrugs, “My sister.”

“Oh, right,” then Lisa gets it and gets up, “your sister!”

“My sister what?” Chaeyoung furrows her brows.

“She’s gay, right?” Lisa asks.

“She’s bi,” Chaeyoung replies, “why?”

“Don't you get it?” Lisa laughs and her friends shake their heads, “I could date her! Well, pretend to date her.”

“Oh..” Jisoo says, “that's actually not a bad idea.”

Chaeyoung snorts, “Jennie would never help you.”

“Why?” Lisa pouts, “I'm cute, I'm hot, I'm basically every gay woman's wet dream.”

Jisoo and Chaeyoung look at each other before they burst out laughing, and seriously, Lisa deserves better friends.

“It's not you that's the problem,” Chaeyoung offers as soon as he manages to calm down, “Jennie’s just a bitch, you know her.”

“Don't talk about your sister like that,” Jisoo scolds her, “she's just.. stressed.”

“We're all stressed,” Chaeyoung shrugs, “that doesn't make us all assholes.”

“Well,” Lisa intervenes, “you kinda are.”

Chaeyoung throws a pillow at her.

“Anyway, I'm done with you losers,” Lisa announces while standing up, “I'm going to get my woman, well, my fake woman.”

“..good luck?” Jisoo tries.

“Oh, definitely,” Chaeyoung butts in, “you'll need all the luck in the world.”

Lisa sighs and gets out of Chaeyoung’s room. Jennie’s room is just next to hers, and Lisa can hear the loud R&B music coming from it. She enters the bathroom first and looks at herself at the mirror, while giving herself a pep-talk. She can do this. Bad case scenario: Jennie says fuck no and, honestly, things with her couldn't get more awkward than they already are. Lisa has nothing to lose.

She goes back to the hallway and knocks on Jennie’s door. There's no reply, and Lisa assumes that she hasn't heard her because of the loud music, so she knocks louder. Still nothing.

Lisa says fuck it and opens the door.

Jennie is sleeping and seriously, who the fuck sleeps at 7pm? Lisa huffs and walks closer to her bed. She crouches down so that they're the same height and.. stares at her for a second. She hasn't seen Jennie look this relaxed ever since they were younger and playing all together until one day Jennie stopped hanging out with them out of nowhere.

Lisa shakes her shoulder and she flushes a bit when she feels the toned arms under her shirt. Lisa’s always been weak for attractive people with fit bodies, sue her.

“What?” Jennie mumbles, without even opening his eyes.

“Uhm..” Lisa starts very intelligently, “I kinda need your help?”

Jennie’s eyes fly open immediately, “Lisa?”

Lisa nods, “Yeah, 's me.”

Jennie gets up in a sitting position, yawns, then turns to look at her and freezes her with her infamous glare, “What do you want?”

“I..” Lisa starts, feeling intimidated and, honestly, kind of aroused, “I told my mom I had a girlfriend.”

Jennie’s brows furrow in confusion, “Good for you?”

“Yeah,” Lisa sighs, “but the point is that I don't have one.”

“And?” Jennie asks.

“I need you to be my girlfriend,” Lisa says all in one breath.

“Your.. what?” Jennie repeats, and.. is that a blush on her cheeks?

“Fake girlfriend!” Lisa corrects herself, “a.. fake one..”

“Oh,” Jennie murmurs, “why would I do that?”

“You know what?” Lisa huffs and stands back up, “forget I even asked.”

“No, wait, Lisa,” Jennie calls from behind her.

“What?” Lisa turns around to look at her.

“I.. I'll do it,” Jennie exclaims, averting her gaze.

“Really?” Lisa shrieks.

“Yeah,” Jennie nods and hints a smile, something Lisa hasn't seen her do in years.

“Great!” Lisa exclaims, “perfect, thank you, you're saving my life here.”

“'S not a big deal,” Jennie shrugs.

“It is, seriously, thank you,” Lisa can't stop smiling.

“So.. what do I need to do?” Jennie asks.

“You.. kinda have to come over to meet my family,” Lisa confesses avoiding her gaze.

“That's it?” Jennie asks, “I already know your mom and Ten.”

“Yeah,” Lisa rolls his eyes, “but this time you'll be introduced as my girlfriend. It'll be kind of a big deal, I've never brought anyone home.”

“You've never dated?” Jennie asks, her eyebrows almost reaching her hairline.

“I have dated,” Lisa retorts, offended, “I've dated tons of people, I sleep with seven people per week and..”

“Really now?” Jennie snorts.

“Okay.” Lisa admits, “I've never dated, so what? I just don't have time to.”

“Chill,” Jennie laughs, “I'm not gonna make fun of you for it.”

Lisa looks up at her and sees in her eyes that she's being genuine, “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me for being a decent human being,” Jennie points out.

“Well, but you kinda aren’t,” Lisa blurts out and she sees her whole life flash before her eyes. That’s it, she her his chance, Jennie is never going to be her fake girlfriend after this.

But Jennie is laughing, loud and genuine, “I can see why you would think that, yes.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Lisa says averting her eyes.

“It’s fine,” Jennie shrugs, “Chaeyoung tells me that everyday.”

“Well,” Lisa purses her lips, “I should go but I’ll text you? So we can work on the details?”

Jennie shrugs, “Sure.”

Lisa leaves Jennie’s room and finally starts breathing again. She enters Chaeyoung’s room again only to find the owner of the room and Jisoo in a mess of limbs, Lisa seriously can’t tell where one of them starts and the other finishes, lips attached.

Lisa coughs and they immediately detach. Well, Jisoo, the only one with a bit of shame left, does. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo blurts out.

“For what?” Lisa asks, confused, “you two make out in front of me all the time.”

“For whatever Jennie told you,” Chaeyoung explains, “she probably made you cry, didn’t she? I’ll beat her up if you want.”

Lisa shakes her head with a smile, “I’m flattered that you offered, but she actually said yes.”

“Okay, I'll go beat her up and.. wait, what?” Chaeyoung stops, “she said what?”

Lisa laughs, “She said yes!”

“Really?” Jisoo asks.

Lisa nods and throws herself on the bed between them, “Well, she was hesitant at first but then she told me she’d do it.”

“That's great!” Jisoo exclaims.

“I can’t believe she said that..” Chaeyoung murmurs.

“Yeah,” Lisa smiles, “me neither.”

 

_From: Lisa_  
yo  
do you wanna meet somewhere so that we can discuss our arrangement? 

_From: Jennie  
Sure. When and where._

_From: Lisa  
coffee bean tomorrow at 7?_

_From: Jennie  
See you then._

 

“Are you going on a date?”

Lisa turns around to glare at Yeri, “What?”

“You were texting before and now you’ve been in front of your wardrobe for the past twenty minutes,” Yeri explains, “that’s typical behaviour of someone who’s going on a date.”

“What would you even know about that?” Lisa smirks. She loves being an asshole.

“I’m aware of the mating rituals of every species on the planet,” Yeri says, deadly serious, “did you know that spiders..”

“I don’t wanna hear that,” Lisa stops her, “and it’s not a.. mating ritual. I’m just gonna meet up with Jennie.”

“Chaeyoung’s sister?” Yeri asks, “didn’t you say she was a bitch?”

“Yeah, but she’s doing me a favour,” Lisa shrugs.

“Still doesn’t explain why you’ve spent the past twenty minutes in front of the wardrobe,” Yeri smirks and it honestly looks wrong on her. Lisa feels like she’s corrupted this child.

“I always want to look nice, that’s not news,” Lisa shrugs.

“You should go with that sweater, the black one,” Yeri advices, “the one that shows your collarbones.”

“Mmh..” Lisa hums as she takes it from the wardrobe, “yeah, I look good in this one.”

Yeri says nothing.

“Yeri,” Lisa sighs, “now you have to tell me that I look good in everything.”

Yeri huffs, “You look good in everything, Lisa.”

Lisa smirks, satisfied, “I know. I’m totally a catch. See you later, loser.”

 

When Lisa arrives at Coffee Bean, the cafe with the least original name that has ever existed, but also a regular hangout spot for young people, Jennie is already there.

Lisa stops in her tracks. Jennie always looks.. shabby, like she doesn't put in that much effort, and Lisa envies it because a Jennie who has just rolled out of bed is still a pretty Jennie. But still, she’s used to seeing Jennie in a tank top and sweatpants, her hair sticking in every direction possible with dark circles under her eyes.

But today Jennie looks different. Her hair is actually tamed and she's casual in a pair of dark jeans and a light blue blouse tucked into his pants. The first two buttons are unbuttoned and Lisa physically feels her cheeks getting red.

Jennie seems bored, scrolling through something on her phone with a drink in front of her. On the other side of the table there's another drink and in between there are some pastries. Lisa feels a smile forming on her face.

Lisa goes to sit in front of her and only then Jennie looks up from her phone, “Yo.”

“Hey,” Jennie replies, “you're late.”

“Beauty takes time,” Lisa shrugs.

“You're hardly hideous,” Jennie comments.

Lisa feels her heart accelerate, probably because no one has ever said that to her, “Thanks.”

Jennie shrugs, then scratches the back of her neck, “I got you something.”

Lisa thanks her again and takes a sip of her drink, it's a latte, “How did you know my order?”

“Lisa,” Jennie sighs, “I've known you for like.. fifteen years.”

“You've got a point there,” Lisa turns to look at the pastries, “oh, you got the chocolate ones? I _love_ those.”

Jennie huffs but there's fondness hidden under it, “Give me some credit.”

Lisa begins eating, “Anyway, you're coming over to meet my family on Saturday. We've gotta come up with a plan of how we got together. I told my mom that it's a new thing, that's why I hadn't told her beforehand.”

“Okay,” Jennie hums, “let's.. let's say that we've been spending more time together lately when you came over for Chae. Then we both felt that something had changed and I asked you on a date. This happened.. uhm.. a month ago. We went on dates for a while and then we got together two weeks ago. That alright?”

Lisa nods, “Where did we go on our first date?”

“The aquarium?” Jennie offers.

“Yeah, let's go with that,” Lisa agrees, “who kissed the other first?”

“It was you,” Jennie says firmly.

“Okay,” Lisa nods, “what else could she ask? What's your.. uhm.. favourite colour?”

Jennie sighs, “Lisa, she's not gonna ask _you_ what _my_ favourite colour is.”

“But we know nothing about each other!” Lisa exclaims.

“You like pink,” Jennie starts, “but you were afraid to say it as a child because it was too feminine and you seek physical comfort when you're feeling stressed. You bite your nails when you're anxious. You cry a lot, like, a lot. Your friends are the most important thing for you. You want to become the best dancer in the world, but it wouldn't matter if Chaeyoung wasn’t there with you. You used to have a crush on Jisoo. Do you need me to continue?”

Lisa is staring at her with wide eyes, “How?”

“Like I said,” Jennie smirks, “I've known you for fifteen years and I'm observant. And it's not like your mom is gonna ask her daughter’s girlfriend about her daughter. She's gonna ask me about myself.”

“You've definitely got a point there,” Lisa concedes, “I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so stressed about this. Her heart will actually break if she finds out I've been lying to her.”

“Lisa, I know how important this is for you,” Jennie says, “I'm not gonna fuck it up.”

“Yeah, but what if _I_ fuck it up?” Lisa asks.

“You won't,” Jennie promises, and Lisa feels the sudden urge to believe her.

 

The doorbell rings and Lisa curses because she's in the bathroom.

Thankfully she's just washing his hands, so she runs outside to go open the door, but it seems like her mother has beaten her to it as she stands on the doorstep, staring confused at Jennie and at the bouquet she’s holding in her hand.

“Jennie, dear,” she smiles, “what a surprise, what are you doing here?”

“I was invited,” Jennie replies.

She accepts the flowers and, still confused, lets her in, “Chaeyoung isn't with you?”

“Was I supposed to bring her?” Jennie asks, looking at Lisa with panic in her eyes.

“Mom,” Lisa decides to intervene, “I invited her. She’s the one who was supposed to come tonight.”

Realization lights up her face and she looks between them a few times like she doesn't believe it, “You two are..?”

Lisa nods at the same time as Jennie says: “Yes, Ma'am.”

“Oh, none of that,” she waves her hand in the air, “you're basically family. Come on, let's go to eat.”

Her mom leaves for the kitchen and Lisa takes a moment to look at Jennie. Just like the other day at the cafe, it surprises Lisa how well she cleans up. She’s wearing black pants and a blouse, and Lisa feels severely underdressed in her ripped jeans and hoodie. When Lisa gets closer to her to take her jacket and put it away she gets a sniff off her perfume. It smells expensive.

“Let's go,” Lisa says, “she's been cooking all day for this.”

“Where's Ten?” Jennie asks as she follows her to the kitchen.

“Here,” he exclaims, coming down the stairs, “hello Jennie, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight.”

“Ten,” Lisa sighs, “she's my girlfriend.”

Lisa feels giddy, being able to say that out loud. Even if it's fake, she'll take what she can get. She’s been dreaming of saying it ever since she was fourteen and realised that she was different from the other kids around her.

“What?” Ten shrieks, “well, _damn_.”

“Thanks?” Jennie asks, not really sure.

“Definitely thanks,” Ten smirks.

They all huddle around the kitchen table and start setting up the table, Jennie feeling awkward as she has to ask where everything is, but at least she's helping and Lisa’s mom is smiling at her, so she takes it as a win.

When they're done, they all sit down: Lisa and Jennie on one side and Ten and their mom on the other.

“Thank you for the meal,” Ten sing-songs and everyone echoes after him.

“So.. I can't say I was expecting this,” Lisa’s mom starts, “but I couldn't be happier that it's you, Jennie. We've known you since forever, and I know that you will take care of Lisa.”

“She does,” Lisa intervenes.

Her mom's eyes crinkle at the corners, “I'm sure of that. How did you two get together, anyway? As much as I was aware, you two didn't talk much. Lisa never talked about you.”

“One day Lisa came over when Chaeyoung asn't home,” Jennie starts explaining, “we spent some time together and we've been getting closer ever since. Then one thing lead to the other and next thing I know we're going on dates..”

“Yeah, it _totally_ went like this,” Lisa says, feeling it as she begins to sweat.

Jennie throws a look at her, then sighs and reaches down to hold her hand. Her hand somehow covers Lisa’s bigger one and she caresses her knuckles. Needless to say, Lisa chokes.

“Are you alright, honey?” her mom asks.

Lisa nods, but she's sure that she's bright red in the face. She can see Jennie smirking. Fucker. Lisa’s never held hands with anyone that wasn't one of her friends before, but she quickly decides that it's nice. Especially since Jennie’s hand is so tiny and cute.

“Who kissed who first?” Ten asks, eyes sparkling.

“Lisa did,” Jennie smirks. Lisa presses her nails into Jennie’s hand.

“Oh,” Ten exclaims, “I didn't know you had it in you, big sister.”

“Shut up,” Lisa snarls.

The rest of the dinner goes by without trouble. They answer with what they've rehearsed and when Lisa’s mom or Ten ask something that they hadn't thought about, Jennie lies smoothly. But most the questions aren't even about their relationship, they're about Jennie, and Lisa learns a lot about her.

Jennie, according to what she says, used to go to college to become a sports doctor, but she had to take a gap year for financial issues. She’s now working. Lisa didn't know all of this, and suddenly she feels respect towards Jennie, who's doing so much to help her family.

Needless to say, Lisa’s mom doesn't hold back. She tells Jennie about all of her most embarrassing moments, and Lisa knows she's fucked when they're done eating and she takes out the baby pictures, even if Lisa and Jennie _did_ know each other when they were young. In fact, Jennie is even in some of the pictures, mostly in the background of photos focused on Lisa, Jisoo and Chaeyoung.

When a certain time comes and Lisa’s mom starts feeling tired, she kisses Jennie on the cheeks and leaves for her bedroom. Ten turns on the TV and they spend a few hours watching it, Jennie’s arm around Lisa’s waist, which, of course, makes Lisa’s heart race.

When Ten begins yawning, they decide to call it a night. Lisa offers to walk Jennie outside after she says her goodbyes to Ten, so they head out.

“Before you say anything,” Jennie starts, “your brother is spying on us from the window.”

“That fucker,” Lisa curses fondly.

Jennie just laughs.

“Gosh,” Lisa says, feeling the exhaustion, “thank you so much for doing this for me, I-I don't even know how to thank you.”

“You don't need to,” Jennie assures him, “I had a good time.”

Lisa feels it, when the tears start to flow, but she's just so exhausted from lying the whole time and no one apart from her friends has ever done something this big for her, and she thinks she'll be eternally grateful to Jennie.

“Oh,” Jennie coos, “don't cry now, here.”

Jennie’s arms envelop her in a hug and Lisa has never felt safer in her whole life, “I'm sorry, I'm so dumb for crying all the time.”

“You're not,” Jennie says, deadly serious, and she detaches herself a bit to look at Lisa in the eyes, “don't you ever apologise for what you feel, you hear me?”

Lisa nods, “Thank you,” and maybe that was what she needed to hear, the last time someone told her something like that it was years ago and it was her dad, so she slowly manages to stop crying.

“Well,” Jennie leans back and scratches the back of her neck, “guess I have to go now.”

Lisa nods.

“Your brother is still looking at us,” Jennie murmurs, “maybe I just need to..” and she leans closer.

Lisa actually feels her face go up in flames and her heart feels like it's trying to beat its way out of her chest. Is Jennie about to kiss her? Is her first kiss going to be Chaeyoung’s sister?

But Jennie just leaves a quick peck on the corner of her mouth, “So that it looks like I actually kissed you,” she explains.

Lisa nods, too much in a daze to say something.

Jennie starts to turn back to leave and Lisa knows that she can't let her go like this, so she yells: “Jennie!”

Jennie turns around, “What?”

“Uhm..” Lisa panics, “what is your favourite colour? You ended up not telling me the other day.”

Jennie looks straight into her eyes when she answers, “Dark brown.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, I genuinely hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please let me know by leaving a comment or a kudo or even both!
> 
> If you don’t see me updating come kick my ass on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jendeukiesss) and ask me questions on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jendeukiesss)


End file.
